1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved disc loading device for setting a video disc (also referred to as a laser disc and composed of two discs or disc elements bonded together) on a turntable so that upper and lower recording/reproducing faces of the disc can be reproduced, respectively.
2. Prior Art
In conventional disc loading devices of this type, when reading the information on either of the upper and lower faces, a centering member is inserted into a centering hole formed through the lower one of the two bonded discs so as to center the disc.